


Bizzare Love Triangle

by 3amepiphany



Series: Total Eclipse of the Heart [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, but if i need to change that for anyone please let me know, i chose not to use a warning as i don't think it's graphic enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: Yuri’s fingers mapped Otabek’s own scar there now, waiting for him to respond patiently. He imagined the poor young vampire was gauging him, wondering what would happen from the beginning of the process to the end, and what he was risking by letting it happen here in his room, in his roost.





	Bizzare Love Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Some backstory - this mess is just gonna keep going because it's just so fun. Thank you, always, to Samy.

There may not have been an actual mattress bed, but Otabek loved how cozy Yuri’s room was regardless. He had enough plush duvets, throw blankets, and pillows to make up for really only having a casket to sleep in, which was where most of this bedding had been piled anyways; the one window the room had was hidden behind a couple of layers of heavy velveteen blackout curtains, and, Yuri told him, a thick panel of solid wood, painted black on both sides. Most of the windows in the spacious statehouse that faced inwards to the courtyard were like this; Yakov and Lilia had them outfitted so they were inconspicuous from some distance, yet also removable for the enjoyment of longer, stormier winter nights. “Do you ever worry that you’ll walk past a room that’s open to the sun?” Otabek asked Yuri as they lay there on the pile of blankets, spent and naked and taking in each others’ skin some more before Otabek’s would give in to fur and Yuri needed to hide away to keep his own from turning to ash.

“Sometimes. It’s not an easy task - they’re sort of set in there like the backing of a photo frame. It requires a couple of people to take them down. But I guess they’ve had them like this for as long as Lilia has had the house.”

“And how long is that?”

“At least a century, if not two.” Yuri let his hand shift a bit and as it came to rest on the spot just below Otabek’s belly button, he sighed.

“How long have you lived here that it still unsettles you, then?”

“Well let’s see. I’m 20. Maybe five years? Six? My grandfather passed shortly after I was turned, so... five,” he replied, tapping his fingers a little to count it all out.

Otabek’s stomach seized up, but not at the movements. “So Victor turned you when you were 15.”

“I’d just had my birthday the month before, yes.”

“That.... Makes my blood boil a bit, I have to say.”

“Don’t let it. I begged him.”

At that, Otabek’s own voice echoed in the back of his mind, begging. But he hadn’t been begging to be turned - he was begging not to be. But J.J. had liked him. J.J. had wanted him. J.J. was determined to get him. And J.J. had done so much in the same way he’d gotten Leo - by surprise, and by force.

“Beka,” Yuri said quietly, having already renamed him in a way, another form of claiming him as his own, “are you okay? ...Do I need to be worried right now?”

“No,” he said, and apologized. “I was thinking of something else. I promise you that I won’t find and gut Victor. I promise. I don’t even really want to. He doesn’t seem like he’d make a very good meal that would be worth the fight. You, on the other hand, I will make do without some good fresh fruit and just crunch your little bones up for breakfast.” He rolled over with a growl, on top of Yuri, who squirmed for just a moment before lifting him up and away with a little effort. It was his turn to squirm. Yuri lowered him back down with a kiss as soon as their faces were close enough together, and he could feel the anxiety that had been gnawing away at him with that raw memory subdue. Slightly. Not by a lot, but slightly.

He was still attuned to turning with the influence of the moon, and he was also used to turning in one of two places - his own apartment, where he could leave himself enough accessible meat in the kitchen, both fresh and frozen in blocks of ice; or an abandoned building not so far from the club he played at regularly, too damaged for exploration or habitation, where he could leave a backpack of clothing and goods to return to after a hunt. Their math seemed alright enough and Yuri had promised that they could go out for a hunt in the nearby park the moment they were both able to leave the estate. With his expectation to turn shortly after dawn, the werewolf figured he could afford an extra hour or two of sleeping in through the early evening, knowing that was in store, if needed.

“...Does it hurt when it happens?” Yuri asked him, running a hand along Otabek’s hip in just the right and yet also the worst spot and while there was much passing over of it shortly before, this was a delicate touch, curious. Like things with J.J. had been at the start, and like they’d been that very night he’d been bitten.

It had started innocently enough with some teasing of hands up shirts while working on a mix, which lead to some heavy petting on the couch and then a race to undress so they could continue unhindered by clothing. J.J. had disappeared to retrieve some lube and a condom, and Otabek lay back down on the couch, getting comfortable against the throw pillows and the soft faux fur blanket they kept there.

They didn't have much worry of Leo getting home early, however that had never really been an issue for them before - he was usually happy to jump in if he was feeling it, or would politely leave them to it if he was too tired. Tonight he was out. He’d been out most of the day and wasn’t planning on being home until the next morning, as he usually did about once a month. Otabek never asked where Leo went or whom he was hanging out with, though J.J. did often tease Leo loudly upon his return, asking if his hunt went well, and so Otabek had always assumed that it was a matter of a relationship that wasn’t the one he had here at home, and left it at that. Leo never really wanted to seem to talk about it at length, but he was never aggressive in his responses. J.J. was also prone to disappearing for a day or two at a time, either with Leo, to “prowl” as he’d say, or more often on his own a few times through the month, mostly to stay at his family’s home to help with his many siblings.

Things had become very casual amongst the three of them. As it was, now, with Otabek rocking his hips and rubbing his erection against the blanket, waiting for J.J. to come back. He’d buried his face in the pillows for a moment, calming his breathing and listening for the music that was still playing through his headphones, from his laptop on the coffee table. Very casual. Otabek looked up again at the window, where he could see the full moon just so between the blades of the blinds, and wondered what was taking J.J. so long.

He had just enough time to think about getting up when he was attacked.

It wasn’t quite wolf and it wasn’t quite human, but it was black in fur and claw and blue in eyes and it was doing its damnedest to get a bite in on him. At it he threw the pillows, the blanket, the laptop (which for a moment had lost the headphones from its jack and filled the room with a few beats of the tune that had been playing before it crashed against the beast tangled up in the blanket and went quiet), the cheapy coffee table, the floor lamp, and then various books off of the bookshelf behind the couch. It had him cornered here, however, and overpowered him in such a shockingly quick manner - its claws raked against his arm and chest as it pushed him into the bookcase, and he clocked it under its jaw with his free elbow. Its stark white teeth audibly clacked against one another, sending it back a few steps. It shook its head, ears flopping and shaggy spots of fur ruffling about about.

Otabek tried to scramble away between its feet, but he just wasn't fast enough. He felt it fall on top of him, pushing him down face first into the carpet, claws and palms on his shoulders, a knee in the small of his back and another foot holding down his leg, a couple of sharp claws on those toes digging into the soft spot behind his knee. He could feel its tail batting about his calves and heels.

It nipped at his ear some while it caught its breath, huffing and slavering a bit against his neck and jaw, nosing at him. Oddly, Otabek found as he struggled minutely against its weight and bearings, much in the same way J.J. liked to do. Minus the extra spit spattering and dripping about, and the cold wetness of his nose, of course.

“Jean-Jacques,” he managed to say, still short of breath himself. He could feel the claws on his shoulders dig into the skin a bit at that. “Jake-Jake, please.”

It growled.

Now he knew what he was dealing with. That didn’t mean that he knew what to do to get out of it but he at least knew what was going on here. And he prayed silently for the werewolf’s sake that it would kill him.

J.J., unfortunately for both of them, did not.

Leo sported the same sort of scar across his hip and right buttock and when some early curiosity had Otabek feeling at the edges of it during a late morning session of theirs, mapping it out and committing it to memory, Leo only told him it wasn’t an accident so much as it was a misjudgement; though he’d left it at that, and left Otabek wondering if his own quiet demeanor wasn’t enough to remain the more mysterious roommate in the arrangement any longer. But now he knew.

Yuri’s fingers mapped Otabek’s own scar there now, waiting for him to respond patiently. He imagined the poor young vampire was gauging him, wondering what would happen from the beginning of the process to the end, and what he was risking by letting it happen here in his room, in his roost.

“Yes, it was very painful at first. I turned the first night I was bitten and I thought that I was dying. And it’s gone away some, though I’ve been assured that I’ll get used to it and it will stop . I’ve watched others change with as much grace as turning over a blanket with a shake a and a snap, too. I’m not there yet. It hurts, and it is tiring, and I still need to rest quite a bit before I’m useful again.”

“You’re still new at it then.”

“It’s only been a year and a half.”

“You’re new, like me.”

“I suppose.”

“Do you turn every full moon, then? I hear that others aren’t beholden to it. They turn at will. Don’t even need to see the moon to turn. Rumors, of course,” Yuri murmured. Otabek rolled back over and sat up, running a hand through his hair to push the longer bits of it back up and out of his eyes. Yuri stretched much like his fluffy, furry little cat (who had nestled herself into the casket seeing as they hadn’t been using it), a lithe expanse of pale skin that should have been flush in some spots but wasn’t, and he knew it wasn’t just because their only light source at that moment was a few piles of fairy lights. He sort of draped himself across Otabek’s lap, belly up. “Why mid-morning? Seems weird. Full moons are usually a nighttime occurrence, aren’t they?”

“Rumors, rumors. Maybe I’m becoming one of your rumors. Takes some practice, and I didn’t get much in with those who could teach me. Besides, the moon is really only truly full for a few minutes at a time. What do we werewolves do with the rest of our nights, hm? We’re still werewolves when the moon waxes, why wouldn’t we be when it’s waning as well? Just as I’m able to turn now without letting its light touch me, eventually it won’t matter at all, right? I’ll be over the moon. Again.” He let his hand wander across Yuri’s stomach, and further still.

“...That’s fair,” The vampire purred, but then he yawned, fangs and all, his jaw widening a little further than what one might consider to be normal for a human.

“I’ll try not to wake you when I do.”

“No, please? Please, wake me.”

“I can’t make any promises. But we really ought to get into your little box there, if you’re going to fall asleep.”

“I don’t wanna.”

“I will pick you up and put you in there myself.”

“No,” Yuri said in a flat tone, wiggling when Otabek slipped one hand between his legs and his other arm around his shoulders, and turning into a bit of a dead weight when there was a terribly half-assed attempt to lift him.

“I will lay down on that lid and turn into a big fat heavy wolf and trap you in there.”

“No, don’t!”

“Until I’m ready to eat you.” They fell about each other again in a pile of limbs and petting and kissing, Otabek tangling his hands in Yuri’s silky golden hair. “Crunch you up like muesli.”

Yura laughed and murmured, “You can’t, we were going to go to the park when I’m up again.”

“Oh, you’re right,” Otabek said. “I’m sorry. I’ll need you to open the doors, I suppose.”

Potya was not happy to be displaced, but she soon got over it, making herself comfortable elsewhere for the moment after Otabek had scratched her gently behind the ears and under her chin, apologetically. Once the bedding had been sufficiently selected to be stuffed back into the casket to ensure they both had enough room to lay down, he climbed in. There was more room laying inside it than he imagined, even with the lid closed - though they reopened it after just a few moments when they realized that Otabek still needed to be able to breathe. The two of them in it together made a very comfortable, if tight fit, however, but with some rearranging of legs and arms, it worked. For the moment.

It was still better than sleeping three to a couch that didn’t fold out, though, that was for sure. Turned or unturned.


End file.
